Keep Me In Your Dreams
The eleventh episode of Moths Shall Play Plot Synopsis A few weeks have passed since the last incident with what the H.A.R.P. agents are calling 'The Weapon Master', and the team is still a bit on edge. Bri is setting up a boquet of marigolds, lavander, and hollyhock when Nikki walks in. Seeing the vase, Nikki gets on her about chosing negative-based flowers. Hearing the commotion, Leena and the boys rush to break up the fight. Deciding to make the two work their problems out, she sticks Bri and Nikki with a ping in Italy with missing people in hopes of having the two work together. After sending them out, she gives Matt and Tyler a larger ping, Freddy Kreuger-like murders in Green Bay... As Matt and Tyler investigate the mysterious deaths, Leena directs them to an ex-Warehouse agent living in Green Bay, Alan McFadden, who was one of the agents who collected the glove originally. Alan fills them in on how he and his partner broke into the set to steal the Freddy Krueger Glove...and how it attacked the two of them, killing his partner and escaped. Back in Italy, Bri and Nikki are having conflicting ideas on how to go about the investigation. Bri wants to gather info while Nikki is only interested in going after the artifact. In the investigation, they find that people have been vanishing after going out for a night on the town. In Green Bay, Tyler is begining to see Kureger in his dreams...and is taunting him. After waking up with scratchs along his leg, Matt and Tyler knew they had to find the glove now. Digging into the Nightmare on Elm Street mythos, they began an all night study into dreams and Krueger himself... Meanwhile in Italy, Bri and Nikki have pinned down the source of the dissaperences, a little bar that all the they visited. Street cams showed that the victims had left with a regualr at the bar. After digging into who this man was, they questioned him, only not to find an artifact on him...but he did mention that he felt rather annoyed at each of the victims as he lead them out. Checking his bar tab, Bri found an interesting drink choice on each of the nights... Wrapping up they're study on Krueger, the boys figured that the glove was targeting Tyler for his creative imaginations and dreams, and that he'd have to fight Freddy on his own grounds to stop him. Using LeBerge's DreamLight that Leena sent them, so that it coul help Tyler's lucid dreaming. As soon as he fell asleep, Krueger was quick to greet him, but Tyler was ready. After some combat, Tyler was able to trap Freddy in his own nightmare, the boiler room, which he promptly set on fire, destroying Krueger. But as he awoke, things weren't over yet... Seeing that 'Amontillo' was on the regular's tab, Bri and Nikki made a break for the bar and confronted the owner who admitted to having a never-ending supply of the wine, knowing that the regular was hiding the bodies of the vicitms after becoming annoyed with them. Neutralizing the artifact not only brought the girls to ease, but their dispute on how to run a case to rest. After finishing off the dream version of Freddy, the boys recived a call from Alan who sound like he was under attack. Getting to his house, they found that Alan was slowly burning to death, much like Freddy was in Tyler's dream. As it turns out, the glove had not 'vanished' like claimed, but rather that the glove became attached to him, and that he was the one killing the kids in their sleep. Now though, he was buring to death, even after they removed the glove and dropped it in the bag. Realizing that they needed something more, Matt began a modified version of the Krueger poem from the film. With the last words, they dropped it in the bag again, neutralzing it, and saving Alan. Artifacts Mentioned *'Freddy Krueger's Bladed Glove' *'LeBerge's DreamLight' *'Cask of Amontiallo' Quotable Quotes *"One, two, Freddy came for you..." : "Three, four, I shut the door..." : "Five, six, grab your crucifix..." : "Seven, eight, I stayed up late..." : "Nine, ten, NEVER AGAIN!" :::::: -Matt and Tyler saying the modified Krueger Poem (last line in unison) *"A toy gun? What's that going to do to me?" : "In my dreams, they're real bullets." :::::: -'Krueger' and Tyler as Tyler pulls out the State vs. Bonner Cap Gun *"Molotovs from Stalingrad...don't know what they actually do, but hey, it's my dream!" :::::: -Tyler as before he burns Krueger Trivia *Revealed that Nikki knows the language of flowers **Comes into play later in the series, such as in 'In Bloom' *Freddy Kruger's Glove is revealed as Tyler's rival artifact **Reason: Tyler's ability to think on the fly is challenged by Krueger's dream manipulation *Matt's line "Grab your crucifix" maybe a foreshadow to his rival artifact in 'The Devil Inside'